


The Perfect Nurse

by cheshireArcher



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare
Genre: Babies, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, This family is just precious, the Other Lady Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/pseuds/cheshireArcher
Summary: Soon after the birth of Elizabeth Percy, Lady the dog gets a new job.





	The Perfect Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be working on other stuff but here's some thing I wrote about Hotspur and Kate's daughter Elizabeth meeting the Other Lady Percy. Originally posted on Tumblr.

Baby Elizabeth had been introduced to every family member of the Percys during a very long day. Now she was asleep in her father’s arms. Hotspur held his precious daughter close, rocking her. He still couldn’t believe he was a father, again, and now had two children.

Kate sat across from him, working on her latest sewing project. She silently marveled at how quiet things were at this moment. Usually Hotspur was loud and never shut up. All she heard from him now was him talking to Elizabeth, telling her about Northumberland and horses and how he was going to teach her to ride, and just how much she was like her mother. Lady dozed in front of the fireplace at Kate’s feet.

Elizabeth squirmed and began waking up, sending Hotspur into confusion.  
“Sshhhhh! El-iza-bet,” he stuttered, still getting used to his daughter’s name, “go back to sleep, please, pet…” he looked up urgently at Kate. “W-wut’d I do?”  
“Probably nothing,” Kate said, putting down Hotspur’s jacket, which she’d been mending and coming over to see if she could do anything. “She’s probably just fussy because she’s tired.”

Elizabeth voiced her displeasure at whatever had woken her and Hotspur continued to try calming her.  
There was a snuffling sound and Lady appeared in front of Hotspur. She sniffed the bundle in his arms.  
“Git,” Hotspur said, entering protective father mode. As much as he valued his prized wolfhound, he didn’t trust even her with his daughter. But Lady didn’t listen. She sniffed Elizabeth in the blanket again and just as Hotspur made to move away, Lady stuck her nose close to Elizabeth. The baby began to calm down, apparently soothed by her new best friend.

Hotspur and Kate looked at Lady and Elizabeth, who were obviously connecting on a spiritual level. Then they looked at each other, mystified.

Kate pet Lady’s smooth head. “Thank you, Lady. I think we’ll hire you as a nurse,” she said with a laugh. “You must protect Henry and Elizabeth and love them,” she added.

“W-we can trust you, right?” Hotspur asked.  
Lady wagged her tail, happy with her new friend and her job. She loved the children already.


End file.
